1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording methods, and particularly to a method for recording an image representing predetermined positional information and an ordinary image on the same recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording apparatuses have been generally known which use a plurality of color inks including cyan (C), magenta (M) and yellow (Y), and further black (Bk).
On the other hand, as a recording medium capable of handwriting thereon, a type has been known over which positional information has been previously printed. This positional information includes information designating the position where the positional information is recorded on the recording medium, that is, information whose recording position is associated with coordinates on the recording medium. The positional information is, for example, expressed by a combination pattern of a plurality of black spots recorded on the recording area.
For handwriting characters and the like on such a recording medium including positional information recorded thereon, a pen integrated with a miniature camera capable of detecting and recording images is used. The camera detects the black spot pattern on the recording medium at the vicinity of the pen point. Thus, the character position and the characters, which is on the locus of pen movement, are recognized from the pattern. The recognition of the handwritten characters and the like may be carried out by an information processor, such as a personal computer, to which the signal detected by the camera is transmitted by, for example, radio communication. This technique for inputting handwritten characters and the like with a pen is hereinafter referred to as “pen input method” in some cases.
However, since the above-described positional information has previously been printed on a recording medium, users must purchase, for example, recording medium with the positional information printed thereover. Consequently, positional information cannot be arbitrarily recorded on the recording medium. For example, the shape, size, relative position and so on of the region identifying a handwriting position cannot be flexibly set. Furthermore, if an image is recorded on a recording medium with the positional information printed thereon using a recording apparatus, the image prevents the positional information from being read. Thus the positional information may not function undesirably. Users cannot record an arbitrary image on a recording medium with the positional information printed thereon using a recording apparatus.
The positional information can be recorded by a recording apparatus. In this instance, however, overlaps between a positional information image and the other image may negatively affect the recording quality of the image or result in waste of color materials such as ink.